


A Lucario's True Feelings

by Darkness_in_the_Light



Category: nah - Fandom
Genre: F/M, erase this from existence and my own memory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_in_the_Light/pseuds/Darkness_in_the_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Pokemon trainer by the name of Alexis is living her normal trainer life in the Tunod region. That is. untill a problem occurs between her and her beloved Lucario, [Not good at summaries sorry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions and Beginning the day

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing mentioned here. All i gain from this is writing practice x3 Oh and this is my first time writing a Pokemon fic. bear with me please ^^;

_"Hi. My name is Alexis! I'm a young pokemon trainer who resides in Choco town of the Tunod region. I live with my mother at our house along with my team. If you'd like i can introduce the main ones to you!"_

_"Okay. First i would like you to meet my main pokemon Ryo! He's a pretty laid-back Lucario. I started my journey with him when he was a riolu that Professor Willow had given me. Now look at him! He's a big boy now. I actually spend alot of time with Ryo to be honest. Most of the time if i'm using my laptop i'll let him sit next to me. He really means alot to me and i wouldn't give him up for anything."_

_"Now let's go ahead and meet Fusion! My zoroark. He's pretty silent and normally doesn't interact with the others. it's hard to talk to him but a good nudge on the shoulder always brings him back to reality. Even if he may just walk away..."_

_"Alrighty~ Let's go ahead and meet Corgi. Corgi is my Fennekin. This girl is probably the smallest member of my team. But she doesn't let that get to her. she is also probably the kindest of my team. Corgi likes to curl up next to me or on Lucario's lap if he's willing to let her."_

[I'm just gonna get on with the story because i am lazy like that]

An annoying alarm clock started making a beeping noise that blared loudly through a medium sized room. Continuing even as a gloved hand violently hit the top. The owner of the gloved hand groaned softly and continued hitting the top of it untill finally smacking it off the nightstand and knocking it onto the floor. where it finally shut up. A soft grunt could be heard from the floor where the clock brutally fell. A black paw with a spike on the back pushed the broken alarm clock off of his head. He shook his head slightly before pushing himself up and off the floor. glancing around as his red eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. He looked over his shoulder and over at a couch that was in the room. a sleeping zoroark snoring away and a fennekin curled up soundly on his chest. The pokemon sighed softly and looked down at the bed he was standing next to. Watching the trainer laying there pull the covers over her head. His gaze softened as he turned around and pulled the cover off. hearing a whine of protest come from the trainer. He gently pushed at her arm. which soon led to him pulling all the covers off. folding them to where they would break a fall. and then shoved the girl off the bed. hearing a yelp of fright come from her as she fell off and onto the cover. She huffed out a breath and got up. wiping any dirt or dust off of the baggy dark blue shirt she was wearing. she narrowed her gaze at a lucario who was smiling slightly. he looked like an average lucario but he was wearing a blue and silver leg brace with lucarionite on it. aswell as having the spike on his chest removed.

"You really think it's funny don't you?" Alexis asked. unimpressed. Ryo simply gave a firm nod. "Very." He said firmly. a small beep coming from a pikachu based backpack. Alexis groaned softly and picked up the backpack from the floor. opening it and pulling out a PokeTranslator. she carried it into the bathroom and set it down near the bathtub, She trotted back out and walked over to her closet. searching to find a comfortable yet decent outfit. "Ryo you can go and sit in the living room and watch something if you want. bring fusion and corgi with you if you can do that for me." She muttered. The lucario gave a firm nod and walked over to the zoroark snoring loudly on the couch and the fennekin curled up on his chest. He carefully picked up the fennekin and pushed at the zoroark's arm. watching the dark-type pokemon immediately get up and look around. startled. "Come on. fusion." The lucario said firmly before walking to the bedroom door with corgi in his arms and walking out. setting corgi down and watching her dart to the small doggy door alexis had added for corgi since she couldn't open the door and then dart outside to go greet the pokemon out there. relatively the neighbor's chespin.

Fusion let out a tired 'Hmph' as he picked up the remote and tossed it to ryo. walking over to the couch in the living room where lucario was sitting and sitting down on the opposite side of him. watching ryo put on some type of odd show with a tall metal guy and a guy with a metal arm and leg, He looked over at ryo. obviously displeased with his choice. Ryo shrugged softly and put the remote on the table in front of them before leaning back and watching the tv contently. He shivered slightly as the air conditioning came on. fusion rolled his eyes and leaned back. closing his eyes. Ryo jolted in fright and immediately started forming a small aura sphere. his eyes narrowed. he looked at the tv and noticed it was just the show. some blonde girl wearing a black shirt was shooting at some lady with a tattoo above her cleavage. he huffed out a breath and broke the small aura sphere watching as it rised into blue dust and dissapeared [if that's possible]

After a few minutes of watching this weird show alexis ran out of the bedroom. belt on with two pokeballs and a ultraball on it and a PokeTranslator on the side. backpack hanging over her sholder as she ran to the door. "Bye guys! I'll be back in an hour or two!" She called out to the two male pokemon before she faced the door. opened it. and ran outside. sending out swellow and flying off. Ryo got up and walked over to the door. waving at the trainer flying off with swellow before closing the door. glancing over at the tv and noticing some black haired guy with fire coming out of his gloves. He huffed out a breath and walked over to the couch. taking a seat again and leaning back. calmly watching the tv. He glanced over at fusion when he got up and walked into the bedroom. soon walking out with alexis' laptop. "You shouldn't be messing with her personal computer." Ryo said firmly. Fusion snickered slightly and shrugged "Eh. if it was personal she would have put a password on it~" He said calmly. opening the laptop and turning it on. cringing slightly at the bright light. letting out a displeased snort as he realized he wouldn't be able to use the mousepad. "Hold this." He said firmly before shoving the laptop onto ryo's lap. 

Ryo glared at fusion as he went to find the mouse. despite he knew this would be reading her personal items he logged into her laptop account and clicked a yellow, red, and green circle which opened a large box. he blinked softly and started pressing letters. till something popped up with a bunch of links. he clicked one in confusion and immediately regretted it. it was a black and white page to some comic but it wasn't exactly something the pokemon would expect his trainer to be looking at. he pushed more buttons and another page came up. his face flushed as he studied the page. a small tingly feeling overwhelming his lower body. he let out a soft growl. this wasn't right. he shortly after turned the laptop off and leaned back. trying to get himself to calm down and rid this tingly feeling.

(Haha i tried xD i'll continue this tomorrow cx also feel free to point out any typo's or mistakes i make! I'd really appreciate it)


	2. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i found this after like three or four years

i have no idea why i ever wrote this and i am so sorry that i typed this post in itself and then abandoned it the day after please dont expect updates from this either unless someone..actually unironically wants me to continue ig?? but like..otherwise god i hate remembering this exists and the only reason i'm not deleting it is because my friends find entertainment in my agony


End file.
